taootfandomcom-20200213-history
Notebook
The''' notebook''' is an important object in Titanic: Adventure Out of Time and is one of the four key items needed in order to achieve the best ending. It is a simple notebook with a black cover that contains a list of names belonging to Russian revolutionaries who are actively trying to undermine the Russian Czar. Colonel Zeitel's previous mission before sailing on the Titanic was working with and encouraging these men. Willi von Haderlitz was tasked with keeping track of these men's names for Germany's usage. But, unbeknownst to Zeitel, Willi, was in fact, a Tsarist sympathizer and planned on turning the list over to the Okhrana, Russia's secret police. How To Obtain Frank Carlson learns of the notebook by talking with Claris Limehouse, Willi's lover, shortly before he is murdered by Zeitel. Speaking with Penny Pringle afterwards, she speculates that the notebook contains the names of Russian radicals that are actively threatening the Czar. Zeitel himself also mentions he is looking for the notebook if spoken to in the First Class Reception. Through following a trail of clues that Willi left behind in the wake of his death, or from speaking with Eric Burns and finding photographic proof. Carlson learns that the notebook is hidden at the very top of the fourth smokestack. Travelling through the Engine Room to reach it, he is briefly stopped by Vlad who has learned who he is. Regardless of whether or not he wins the ensuing fight, Carlson enters the smokestack and must climb to the top. The maze inside the smokestack is randomized each time and a full solution for each possible maze can be found [[False Smokestack#Smokestack Puzzle|'here']]. Upon reaching the top of the smokestack, Carlson is confronted by Zeitel at gunpoint who confirms the notebook's importance. He explains that the revolutionaries would damage the Russian Czar and weaken the Russian state, making it an easy target for a war-mongering Germany to conquer. At that moment, the Titanic makes its fateful impact with the iceberg and Carlson has to make a choice. If Carlson gives Zeitel the notebook, the colonel thanks him for it before wounding him with a gunshot. If he instead chooses to knock Zeitel out with the Gas Pen, Carlson is then knocked out by Vlad when he reaches the bottom of the smokestack. Carlson awakens an hour later in his cabin with just over an hour left before the Titanic sinks. If Zeitel took the notebook, it can be found in his cabin, where Zeitel will then lock him in with a bomb on the sofa to disarm. When the bomb puzzle is resolved, Carlson can then take the notebook from the bed and leave. If Vlad took the notebook, Carlson can give him Claris' shawl in exchange for it in the Turbine Room, as well as for the real necklace or the Rubaiyat if he has them as well. He may only make one trade, however; if Vlad is in possession of more than one item, it will not be possible to obtain them all. Fate * If the notebook was recovered: "I left the ship with Willi's notebook. Eventually, it found its way to the Russians. The Czar's secret police were grateful, and the names Stalin, Lenin, and Trotsky vanished from history. The communist revolution aborted." * If the notebook was not recovered: "I never retrieved Willi's notebook. The German support of the Russian revolutionaries continued." Category:Objects [[Category:Main Objects